dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion
2018-08-13 (2)-0.png|My original Sketch-1541945672227.png|EmperorDedede Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Ryu Hyabusa vs Scorpion DBX.png|ZDogg667 Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion 'is GalactaK's 11th DBX. It features Ryu Hayabusa from the ''Ninja Gaiden ''series going up against Hanzo Hazashi aka Scorpion from the ''Mortal Kombat series. '''Description Ninja Gaiden vs Mortal Kombat! Gaming's deadliest and most popular ninjas go head to head in a clash of weapons and hellfire! Will Ryu claim another victory or will Scorpion uphold the Shirai Ryu name once again? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX FIGHT Ryu had a mission to accomplish. He'd just killed a couple of people and there was a third on his hit list. First though, he'd need to take a break. All his weapons were weighing him down a little. He would not think anyone would disturb a ninja. ???: You! Ryu turned around. Another man dressed in similar, but yellow, garb was staring at him. Seemingly he knew those two corpses. Scorpion: Did you do all this? Ryu Hayabusa: Yes. Anger flared up in Scorpion's face. Those two were people he may not have liked, but they were of the same allegiance. Scorpion: You '''will '''pay for what you have done! Ryu Hayabusa: It always comes for us in the end. Pulling out the Dragon Sword, he went to make his move, as Scorpion threw his chain dart, impaling Ryu. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! HERE WE GO!!! Scorpion pulled sharply at the dart, yanking Ryu into his range, where he performed an uppercut on the hapless ninja. Ryu had already decided enough was enough and threw 4 shurikens at Scorpion, who winced as they hit him, missing the vital organs. Pulling them out one by one, he did not notice Ryu with the Eclipse Scythe at hand speeding towards him. He was cleaved twice before Scorpion teleported. As Ryu wondered where in the living hell Scorpion was, Scorpion reappeared, dropkicked Ryu and teleported in front of the ninja. Scorpion: You should not have tried messing with me or my allies! Ryu Hayabusa: If you think I'm going to surrender, you're wrong! Ryu pulled out his Dragon Sword and, at the same time, Scorpion pulled out his katanas. The clash of metal upon metal sounded throughout that area of Earthrealm. Slowly, Ryu was gaining the upper hand. Scorpion could see this and teleported himself and Ryu to the NetherRealm. There, it appeared, Scorpion could have a fighting chance. Ryu was stranded, with only his Sword and Shurikens. He threw what shurikens he had left at Scorpion at him, and felt a wave of anguish sweep over him as Scorpion teleported. Well, now all he had to do was find his way out of here. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain emerge in his back. Scorpion: C'MERE! Scorpion had used his chain dart to stop Ryu in his tracks. Feeling himself get yanked backwards, he pulled out his final shuriken: an explosive one. He threw it at Scorpion, with Scorpion moving his head to dodge. Scorpion then brought his knee up to Ryu's jaw and broke it, before kicking him back onto the ground. Ryu knew that Scorpion was recoiling onto the shuriken... KA-BOOM! Ryu could see he was the victor. But, as he walked off... Scorpion: Vengeance will be mine! Scorpion was right behind him, his mask off, revealing his true face: a fiery skull. The damn ninja had teleported again. Ryu turned around, pulled out his Dragon Sword and ran at the hellspawn. Scorpion breathed fire across at Ryu as a retaliation attempt. It worked. Ryu screamed as the flames engulfed him, leaving him as nothing more than a charred skeleton, still holding a sword. Toasty! Conclusion This game's winner is: Scorpion! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first DBX to feature a Ninja Gaiden ''character. * I really shouldn't mention this, but, as he's my favourite fictional character, this is the first time Scorpion appeared in a DBX. * Johnny Cage and Sub-Zero were actually killed by Ken Masters. So Scorpion basically f*cked up again. '''Next Time' a dark swordsman who, lurking in shadow, plots to shroud the world in darkness. I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world! Dark Matter vs Ganondorf! Category:GalactaK Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights